The 77th Annual Hunger Games
by CallumAndrews21
Summary: The arena is ready, the mutations have been generated, the only thing missing? This year's tributes! The 77th Annual Hunger Games is looking to be the most deadliest ever created. May the odds be ever in your favour! (SYOT CLOSED! But You Can Still Read & Review!)
1. The Meeting

**Hello readers! Firstly, I would like to apologise greatly for the fall of the 175** **th** **Annual Hunger Games. I think I bit off more than I could digest and whilst I was writing it I had extremely important family issues in my life meaning I had no time to even focus on my own work never mind online. With that being said, I have created the 77** **th** **Annual Hunger Games in replacement, I now have a huge amount of time to myself and have always dreamed of creating a successful SYOT. Please submit unique tributes that will be honoured to create and bring to life! I'm excited to see how this plays out as I have huge expectations and ideas for this SYOT! And as always, May the Odds Be Ever in Your Favour!**

 **Thank you!**

 **Callum**

* * *

 **Majesty Andrews, President of Panem – The Capitol**

I sit in my presidential office, staring outside the tremendous window that gives me the best view I could ever wish for, my Kingdom, my Capitol, my Panem. I stare at the sun rising just behind the tribute centre where in just a few weeks' time, this year's tributes, 24 of Panems brightest stars will live for a very short but tremendous period of time, to show us who they are and how they plan to win, the 77th Annual Hunger Games. Of course, not every district will celebrating another year of the games, well, who could blame them? This years' games are going to be the deadliest we've ever had! The excitement flurries through me. I use my fingertips to feel the heavenly material of the velvet chair I am sitting, purple with red rubies engraved onto the headboard and armrests of the chair, this fabric is of course from District 8 with the rubies being from District 1. I look to the map of Panem just above the window frame as I think of the each of the 12 Districts. As I'm pondering over what tributes this year will bring when there is a knock at the doors to my office. ''Enter'' I say in a deep voice.

Giovanni Kingman, Head Gamemaker enters and shuts the golden doors tightly behind him. He is wearing a midnight blue suit with a black shirt and shoes to match. He is holding a tea tray filled with all sorts of herbal beverages from raspberry herbal tea, espresso coffee and hot chocolate. ''May I Sir?'' He asks in a polite tone.

''Please'' I respond.

Giovanni begins to pour a lemon blended tea into the china teacup along with 3 whole sugar cubes and a dash of cream. I'm surprised he knows what my go to beverage is, maybe he's trying to gain my liking for him. He tries too hard, I couldn't like him more, especially after last year's games antics, the breathtaking arena, the mutations, the gory fight between the last two tributes, the males from 1 & 4, Incredible.

He slides the cup towards me and I wave my hand carelessly at the chair opposite my bespoke desk. He sits within an instant with some sort of foamed coffee of sorts in front of him. ''So, Giovanni'' I say in an intrigued tone. ''What have you got up your sleeve for this year's games?''

''Well, Sir, this year is proving to be an unforgettable, jaw-dropping, on the edge of your seat hunger games. We have unthinkable mutations that wouldn't even appear in your deepest, darkest nightmares, the arena is getting its finishing touches as we speak, all we need now is the tributes!'' He says with pure excitement.

''I am pleased, its going to be tough to top last year, but you have my faith Giovanni'' I say with approval. Giovanni looks reassured, and grateful. Knowing I could have him executed simply within a click of my fingers.

''Very good Sir. I will keep you updated of course throughout the planning of the games'', Giovanni takes both teacups, all the sugar and cream jugs and bowls, placing them carefully on tray and heads for the door before bowing to me. He just about to close the door when he says ''Sir, Do I have permission to speak freely?'' in an anxious voice.

Intrigued, I reply with a simple ''yes''.

He looks straight towards me when he says ''I think this Hunger Games, is going to be the best we have ever had.''

I rotate my chair back to the window with the sun which has now risen over the Capitol. ''I couldn't agree more'' I say with a hint of approval.

Giovanni leaves and the door seals shut.

* * *

 **Just a few side notes:**

 **This is a completely different universe to the original. Katniss, Peeta, Haymitch etc never existed.**

 **The Districts are still the same and Districts 1, 2 & 4 are still career districts! **

**First come, first served process!**

 **Reservations are allowed! You can reserve a tribute for 48 hours!**

 **The tribute form is down below and once you have filled this out, please PM it to me so you can guarantee your spot for your tribute! I will put a copy and paste tribute form in my bio!**

 **Tribute Application:**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **District:**

 **Physical Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Backstory:**

 **Strengths:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Volunteered or Reaped:**

 **Reaction to Being Reaped:**

 **Family:**

 **Friends:**

 **How do you React with your District Partner?**

 **Training Strategy & Predicted Score: **

**Interview Angle:**

 **Anything you want to say in interview: (Optional)**

 **Token:**

 **Accept Alliance: (Do you want to ally?)**

 **Bloodbath Strategy:**

 **Arena Strategy:**

 **Attend Feast:**

 **Finale Strategy:**

 **Lastly, why should your tribute win:**


	2. District 1 Reapings

**District 1 Reaping's**

Aislinn Reitz, 18

(Submitted by ataharcot)

I place a mixture of breads, pastries and other foods in a large woven basket. Even if it is reaping day, the homeless children still need to be fed. I mutter to myself the words I've been rehearsing ever since I was 8 years old, 'I volunteer as tribute'. I'm not nervous for the games, in fact, I'm excited for the thrill of it! All the academy training team as well as my parents have always called me a natural leader, which, I can't really disagree with. I'm just nervous for actually murdering children. Children who will be ripped from their families, thrown into an arena filled with mutts and traps and killed before they even know where to run too, and I will have to kill them, end a child's living, breathing life if I wish to return home. Of course, I do, it's all I've ever wanted to be, a victor. I just can't bare to see people in pain. I take out the pin in my hair and my thick brown locks fall to my back, I slip on a leather jacket, whisk the large basket filled with food under my arm and take a quick glance at myself in the mirror, my striking green eyes stare at my face, everyone has always complimented it, my parents, boys at the academy… _him_. Whilst I do appreciate it, nobody ever realises that pretty girls can indeed have brains as well as beauty. I sigh. God, I hate people who stereotype.

''Homeless food run?'' My father walk down the grand staircase.

''Of course!'' I say brightly. He smiles at me and kisses my forehead. Well don't dawdle please, the reaping is in a few hours, can't miss my girl's big day.

''I will, love you dad, bye'' I smile as I walk out the house. I leave Victors Village, my dad missed out as well as my mother, but my grandparents certainly didn't. Henry & Elle Fancy, victors of the 31st & 35th games have taught my everything they know to help me try and return home, I think about them in the arena until I see _him_ , leaning against the sign reading 'Victors Village', Thor Valentine.

''She finally arrives'' Thor says in a deep voice. My heart skips a beat, and not just because of his looks. Me and Thor have been best friends ever since we were very young, but only if he knew, I loved him, but he can never know. I can't jeopardise what we have already, besides why would he go for me when the amount of girls that drool over him in school as well as the academy. No wonder there's the rumour going around that he's slept with quite a few girls from the academy, I hope its not true, but I'm too embarrassed to ask him, he's assured me it's not, I do believe him, but I have my doubts.

''Says the boy who spends over an hour getting ready, and that doesn't even include doing your hair!'' He laughs as I knock his huge bicep. It hurts my hand, but I shake it off. I forget how much and how hard he trains! He becomes the gentlemen and carries the basket We walk together to the square to the homeless shelter and I start giving out all of the food in the basket, most of the kids look very grateful, but some look terrified that a boy of Thor's physical size is giving them food. He doesn't mean to scare them of course, he's a big teddy bear under all of his muscle. Once we leave the homeless shelter its not long before we are back at Victors Village.

''Well, this is me! Ill see you at the reaping?'' I say smiling at Thor. ''Of course, you will!'' He smiles at me, but he seems different. I begin to walk away until he grabs my arm. ''Aislinn?'' He says with emotion. ''Yeah?'' I say back curious. He doesn't say anything, instead he just pulls me into a hug, I can hear his heartbeat considering he has about 7 inches in height on me. ''What was that for?'' I say looking up at him. 'I just…Thank you, for being you''. My heart melts, ''You're the bestest…friend, I could ask for Thor.'' I say back with a smile. Soon after, I shower change in a simple but stylish blue dress, and we leave for the reaping.

After a brisk walk from Victors Village to the square with my family, I tell them I love them, and I sign in. I get into the roped off area along with all the other girls who will never get the chance to experience what I will. Most of them where furious when they found out it would be me representing one and not them. As we are all gossiping who we think the male tribute will be, our escort Jewels stands on the stage conveniently wearing a white jumpsuit covered in diamonds, rubies, emeralds and the rest. We watch the video which has been played for the past 77 years, why the hunger games exist, what they stand for, all stuff I've remembered way before today.

''Now! Let's meet our female tribute representing District 1 this year in the 77th annual hunger games!'' She screeches as she tiptoes over to the bowl filled with white slips. She snatches one and I don't even let her finish ripping it open.

''I volunteer as tribute!'' I shout with supreme confidence. I walk out from the line and wave to the crowd as I climb the stairs. I shake Jewels hand. ''My, my! A volunteer! What is your name my dear?''

''My name is Aislinn Reitz, future victor of the 77th hunger games!'' I smile at the cameras whilst waving. This is the moment I've been waiting for, I stare at my family, they look unbelievably proud, I stare at the academy staff, they are beaming with pride. I look for Thor in the crowd unable to find him. That is until I realise, he is standing next to me, representing the male tribute from 1. All the happiness drains from my body. I didn't even hear him volunteer, why didn't he tell me the academy chose him to volunteer? I feel my eyes tear up.

''Wonderful! Please Aislinn, Thor, shake hands!'' Jewel steps aside, we shake hands, he squeezes my hand to give me the reassurance I need, but it's not enough. The anthem plays and a single teardrop falls from my face to the concrete floor, along with mine and Thor's possible future together.

* * *

Thor Valentine, 18

(Submitted by ataharcot)

My dreams switch out with one another, I see my little sister holding the knife in front of her, I whack it out of her hand, and she screams, my hands ache but I ignore it as I punch them, the people who have ruined my little sisters' life. Blood spurts everywhere as Aislinn screams and cries and begs me to stop hurting them. Her screams relief me from the nightmares. My eyes open as I sit up in my bed, sweating and hyperventilating. I look down at my body, the sweat drips from my chest to my abs. I place my hand my hand on my head through my wet hair. I need to distract myself from my dreams. I fling myself out of my bed, the cold floor feels good on my bare feet. I head straight for the shower and wash the sweat away from my body. I step out and stare at my soaked body in the bathroom mirror, I flex, showing my biceps and chiseled abs. I still look good which is a good thing, I smile and laugh. The reaping isn't until a few hours, but I decide to get changed now, I comb my blonde hair to the side and change into a grey muscle fit shirt with simple black pants and grey shoes.

I stare at myself. Today is the day, the day I become a tribute. The excitement rushes through me. The academy staff have told me that I'm one of the best careers they have ever seen out of districts 1, 2 & 4, I don't see why, my body is in perfect shape, I'm cunning, more than people probably realise and I'm ready to kill. I ponder who my partner will be, the number of girls that have 'claimed' they've spent a night with me, of course it's all lies, I only have eyes for Aislinn. She probably only likes me as a friend, but I doubt it will be her representing the female from one in the games. Don't get me wrong, she's strong and intelligent…and the most beautiful girl in the district, but when it comes to killing someone? Well, I've seen her cry when an animal is in pain. That's why I love her, she's different, but I could never ruin things between us.

There's a knock at my door, my younger sister walks in, Ryelle. ''Well, its your big day! You excited?'' She says with excitement. ''More ready than I ever have been!'' I reply smiling. I stare at her she fixes my shirt at the back. After all, she's been through, she's so positive. 2 years ago, Ryelle came out as a female, she's still Ryker in some ways, but after the bullying, her near suicide, she's come out of the other side 100% happier. I give her a hug as I leave to go meet Aislinn.

I walk to the Victors Village just as I see her walking out with her huge basket of food for the homeless. No other girl from District 1 of all places would do what she does, selflessness at its greatest. ''She finally arrives!'' I say laughing. I love teasing her. ''Says the boy who spends over an hour getting ready, and that doesn't even include doing your hair!'' She jokes as she hits my bicep, I can tell she hurt her hand but she's hiding it, I smile even more. I can be natural around her, I don't have to play this huge cocky act _all_ the time. We soon walk to the shelter and give out the free food to the homeless adults and children. Most of the kids look terrified when I approach them with the food, they must be terrified of my size rather than the food. After we hand everything out, I offer to walk Aislinn home and she doesn't deny it, when we arrive at the village, she says goodbye but something inside me tells me to say something, anything. ''Aislinn?'' I say with emotion. ''Yeah?'' She says back curiously. I don't say anything, instead, I just pull her into a hug, she leans against my chest. ''What was that for?'' She says looking up at me. 'I just…Thank you, for being you'' I say. ''You're the bestest…friend, I could ask for Thor.'' She says back with a smile. It gives me clarity. I may be strong, but I'll never have the guts to tell her how I truly feel.

As I arrive at the square, I notice my family waiting for me, I hug them, my parents tell me they're proud and sign in. I walk into the pen and hear all the girls trying to get my attention by fixing their hair or showing their cleavage, I laugh at how embarrassing they are making themselves look. I fist pump the guys in my area as I get in line. I look at Aislinn, she looks like she's thinking deeply. She's so naturally beautiful. No wonder the other girls are jealous of her. We look at each other and smile. ''You okay?'' I mouth to her. She nods her head and smiles at me. I smile back as the anthem begins. Our escort Jewels looks ridiculous as always but soon starts the reaping. ''Now! Let's meet our female tribute representing District 1 this year in the 77th annual hunger games!'' She squeals. She walks over to the bowl and grabs a slip, as she opens it, a very familiar voice shouts the words.

''I volunteer as tribute!''. I don't need to look to know who it is. I stare at Aislinn on the stage as she says she is the future victor. I am horrified, this is not a surprise, this is another one of my nightmares. I can't volunteer, but if you are chosen by the academy and don't fulfill your duty, you will be banished from the academy as well as being hated by the district, I can't bring shame upon my family when they have already been through so much. 'I'm so sorry Aislinn, please don't hate me' I say under my breath. Jewel doesn't even get halfway to the boys reaping bowl before I shout in my deep voice.

''I volunteer as tribute!'' The guys pat my back in congratulations as I walk up to the stage. ''Another volunteer! What's your name young man?'' Jewels asks with excitement. ''Thor Valentine''. I say as I wink at the camera, I still need to look like I am happy. Aislinn doesn't even notice until I'm standing on the stage next to her, she tries to cover the fear, but her happiness goes to horror in the space of seconds.

Jewels asks us to shake hands, we grab hands and I squeeze Aislinn's hand as I see her tear up. The anthem plays, we don't know what to do we just stare into each other's eyes.

What have we done?

* * *

 **One district down, 11 more to go! I'm so excited to create the other tributes you have all sent in! District 2 will be out in a few days! Please feel free to leave reviews! Until next time!**


	3. District 2 Reapings

**District 2 Reaping's**

Athena Sphinx, 18

(Submitted by Team Shadow)

''So, why don't you let me take that'' I gracefully slip the spear out of Jaspar's hand and pull him in closer, so our lips are inches within each other. ''There's a good boy'' I flirt with him. I kiss his cheek and say ''Now, let me train in peace? I think you got enough of me from last night'' I wink. ''don't act like you didn't love it'' Jaspar says with a laugh and walks away whilst he blows me a kiss as he leaves. ''Just friends with benefits?'' Hannah asks sarcastically. I let out a laugh, ''haha! Definitely, besides, he's not much good for anything else except his looks, and he thinks he's going to be in the games one day, pathetic! Haha!'' I laugh even more before I am interrupted.

'Hey! Don't be so mean'' A 15 or something year old girl says whilst staring at me whilst practising with her friends. The smile on my face changes to my aggressive but regular resting bitch face. I shout as I launch my spear at the dummy standing 2 feet away from the girl. It stabs it right in the heart and makes a huge slamming sound and everyone in the training room looks at me. She looks petrified. I storm over to the girl and pin her up against the wall. ''What did you say to me you pathetic little shit?'' I say showing my teeth. The girl begins to cry. ''Nothing! Nothing! I didn't say nothing please!'' I release her and she runs out of the room with her friends. I hear Hannah laughing. ''Damn Athena, you never let anything slide girl''. I turn back about to walk over to her until someone grabs my arm, my fist is caught by my twin brother Ethan. ''What are you doing let go Ethan!'' I growl at him. ''Athena chill! Come on, we have to go get ready for the reaping!'' I'm about to get aggressive until I realise, he's right, when isn't he? I sigh as I leave the academy with him.

''Don't embarrass me like that! You make us look weak!'' I say to him. ''Why? Because you're a perfectionist?'' He smiles, ''I know I don't need to protect you Athena but there's a point where causing too much of a scene looks bad on you. Especially on today of all days'' He says. ''When did you turn into Mom?'' I roll my eyes. ''Just because I care doesn't mean I'm Mom'', He says in a kind voice. ''Fine, just forget it'' I say in a genuine tone. ''So, you ready?'' I say. ''Of course, How does it feel that I'm going to become the victor and not you?'' He teases. I love Ethan, ill protect my big brother, but it will be me who will be walking out of the arena.

We soon arrive home and our mother and father greet us at the door. Ethan kindly accepts my mothers' hug and kisses her as she slowly moves on to me. I hug her and she whispers in my ear. ''You don't need to do this today, volunteer'' I pull away from her harshly. ''How dare you say that mother! I have not gone through 18 years of training for me to simply lead a boring life like yours!'' I don't realise how cruel I sound until I finish my sentence. She begins to weep and walks upstairs. ''Athena!'' Ethan says in an angry tone as he follows my mother to comfort her. My father looks extremely angry. ''Athena! Here, now!'' He shouts as he orders me into the kitchen. He slams the door as we sit down at the table. ''Now you listen to me, but you will never speak to her, or me, or Ethan like that! Do you understand me? Don't you think your mother is bound to be upset that not one, but both of her children are going into the games?'' I know everything he's saying is true, I understand it would be hard, my mother tries to hide it, but I know she hates the games, what they cause and stand for. ''Dad, I get it okay? I'm sorry, ill apologise to Mom, I just…'' I pause and think, ''I'm ready, more than ever and I've never wanted anything more, to become a victor. I'm sorry Dad.'' He looks at me and smiles. ''Come here'' He opens his arms as he stands, I fall into them. ''I know how much you want this Athena, I just want better for you, and for Ethan'' He says. I know I'm tough, but I'm more like my father than anyone, and I'll always listen to him. ''I love you Dad'', I say. ''I know, I love you too Athena'' He brushes my long jet black hair behind my ear. I look into his eyes and see my own, as well as Ethan's, dark brown. ''Go and apologise please'' He says. ''Okay''. I say genuinely.

I go upstairs to find Ethan holding my mother, he's so laid back that my mother looks like she's even been laughing with him. He gives me a look of plead as he closes the door leaving me looking at my mother. I sit down and grab my mothers' hands. ''I sorry, I know you want better, I'm sorry if I'm upsetting you, you know I love you Mom. I just have never felt so ready or wanted anything more, when I see myself in the future, I see a victor. I know I'm strong enough. I love you mom, more than you'll ever know.'' I hug her tightly as she hugs me back and kisses my forehead. ''I love you Athena, I'm so proud of you, I'm sorry I said what I did, I'd never want to take away your dreams, I know you'll make us proud and protect Ethan''. ''Take this'', she says. She removes her wedding ring and says ''Use this, as your token.'' I smile as we hold each other for a few more minutes. I tell her I love her and leave her so I can get ready.

I change into a black dress with matching shoes and a cardigan. I let my shiny black hair hang and walk out of my room the same time Ethan does. In sync, just as twins should be. He wears a white shirt with black pants and white shoes. I see he is wearing dads wedding ring, he must have gave it to him when my mother gave me hers. We look at each other and hug. ''We've got each other's backs, ill protect you no matter what Athena.'' He says. I pull away. ''I know you will, right back at you bro'' We both smile and walk to the square with our parents. We arrive, give our love to them and sign in together. We wish each other good luck as we depart to go into our respective sections in the square. Our escort arrives on the stage, Gladior. She's dressed up in a white and black dress. She looks pretty stylish until you see her ridiculous make up and lime green hair. She plays the Capitol video and once it ends, she speaks.

''Welcome! To the District 2 reaping for the 77th annual hunger games! As always, ladies first!'' She practically runs over to the bowl until she grabs one and opens it. ''Our female tribute is…'' I stop her. ''Me! I, Athena Sphinx, volunteer as tribute!'' I raise my hand and shove a girl out of my way. I walk up to the stage and glare at the girls in the pen as I smile at the cameras. ''Lovely!'' Shouts Gladior. ''Now for the males!'' As expected, he volunteers and joins me on the stage introducing himself. I look at him and then my parents, my mother and father are smiling, they must be so proud. The first pair of twins to enter the games! Gladior is practically wetting herself when she realises, we are twins. ''Please shake hands you two!'' She screams in joy. Instead, we both hold hands and raise them into the air.

This is what I've waited for, I am a tribute, and I will be the victor of the 77th Annual Hunger Games.

* * *

Ethan Sphinx, 18

(Submitted by Team Shadow)

''Come on Ethan! Really go for it this time!'' Caleb cheers me on as I climb the rope in record timing. I jump down and hit the landing. I bow jokingly to my friends and they all laugh. Kaitlin smiles at me. ''Good work Ethan''. I hear my heartbeat as she praises me. Were just friends, but I do like her more than that, but she's told me she prefers us as friends, which is chill, I respect her wishes. ''Thank you, thank you! Ill be here all week!'' I laugh as my friends do. ''All week? More like all day! You'll be in the arena in a few weeks' time!'' Caleb says. ''That's true!'' I say with a smile, I don't gloat when I say it, I know how much Caleb was hoping he'd get top spot, but I beat him to it, he seems pretty chill about it though, and he doesn't hate me for it. I'm quite grateful for what have, I'm chill and laid back, have the greatest friends and… SLAM. Everyone stops laughing and I can hear a girl crying. Its not hard to guess who's making children cry. I turn and see Athena holding a girl up against a wall swearing at her. I say bye to my friends and walk over to Athena, she nearly punches me, but I grab her fist just in time.

I give her a small lecture and tease her as we arrive home to our parents hugging us, however as I greet my father, I see Athena push our mother away whilst shouting at her for a comment my mother said. My mother runs up the stairs crying, and I shout. ''Athena!'' I give her a disappointed look as I run after my mother. She's sits in her bedroom weeping. I hug her and give her reassurance. ''Mom, ignore her, you know what she's like, once she's set on something shell never be over it until she's got it.'' I wipe one of her falling tears from her face. ''I know, I just, I only want the best for her, and you of course my angel'' My mother grabs my hands and holds them. ''I know you do Mom, she's ready for this, I promise you ill protect her until my last breath, she's my little sister and I love her more than anything.'' She smiles and laughs. ''You're so much like your father Ethan'' She brushes her hand against my black hair the same shade as hers. She kisses my forehead as the door opens. Athena walks In, looking apologetic. My father must have spoke to her. I squeeze my mother's hand as I walk out the room giving Athena the look to apologise to our mother. I close the door behind me and go into my room to get changed.

I slip on a simple white shirt with black pants and white shoes. I look in the mirror and my brown eyes stare back at me, I put some gel into my black hair and brush it slightly giving it a natural look. Once I'm ready, my father walks in and sits on my bed with me. ''Thank you, son, for talking to your mother. She's terrified.'' He says with a croak in his throat. ''Dad, if it comes down to it, me and Athena, its going to be her crowned the victor, I won't let anything happen to her, I'll die for her if need be, I'm the older brother. I'm just hoping someone else makes that decision for me.'' I say. My father tears up. ''I'm so proud of you son, so proud.'' He hugs me tightly. ''I've raised such a kind gentlemen and I'd never change you for anything.'' I hug my dad back ''I love you Son, so much'' He says. ''Thank you, dad, I love you so much''. He pulls away. ''I want you to take this'' He says as he wipes a tear. He takes his wedding ring from his finger. ''Your mother and I decided to give you these as our love for you, your token''. I'm shocked as I take it and slip it on my finger. ''Thank you, Dad,'' I say as he pats my back and leaves my room. I'm entirely grateful, and I meant what I said.

I finish getting ready and leave my room. Me and Athena walk out of our rooms at the same time, both ready, I hug her and tell her I'll protect her, she responds with the same phrase. She sounds like she actually means it too. I don't let my anxiety show that I'm terrified she will die an die will live, but I need to protect her. I know in my head, one of us _will_ return home to district 2. We leave our home and walk to the square, I hug my mother and father and part with Athena as I stand in line with my friends and Caleb. The escort Gladior walks out from the justice building looking like a clown. She plays the famous Capitol video about the hunger games. Once It finishes, she takes to the microphone once again and speaks.

''Welcome! To the District 2 reaping for the 77th annual hunger games! As always, ladies first!'' I wait for Athena's words she's been practicing for years and she knows how to make an introduction. ''Me! I, Athena Sphinx, volunteer as tribute!'' She stands on the stage and waits for me to join her. ''Lovely!'' Shouts Gladior. ''Now for the males!'' It's my time to shine, I say. ''I volunteer as tribute!'' My friends pat my back and congratulate me, especially Caleb, who hugs me as I leave the pen and climb the stage. ''My name is Ethan Sphinx!'' I shout as I wave. Gladior is clearly ecstatic that we are twins. ''Please shake hands you two!'' She says with pure excitement. I grab my sisters hand and raise them into the air, we both smile as we stare into the cameras.

I try to block out the fact however, that my little sister Athena will have to die if I am to return home.

* * *

 **Another District down! Hope you like this pair! These games are going to be good I guarantee! The more you review, the longer your tribute will live! So please review**!


	4. District 3 Reapings

**District 3 Reaping's**

Gemma Parton, 12

(Submitted by CallumAndrews21 (Me!))

I stare out of the cracked window attached to my broken and crooked house. I look at the smashed clock in my bedroom and see it is 11:59am. I count to 60 until the children start walking out of the school. Friends, lovers, some laughing with others, couples kissing. It could be the last time they laugh with one another, the last time they lock lips. I sigh as I watch the students begin walking home to prepare for the reaping. I can only wish that I could go to school, to learn…to have friends. This is all my life has ever consisted of. Wishing. I look at my tiny room. A faded poster covers a small hole in the wall of my bedroom. My bed sheets barely have a colour to them anymore. My life could have been so different. My mother and father both died when they were electrocuted together whilst in one of the factories, I was 4 months old at the time, so I don't remember their voices, their faces, my grandmother tells me how much they loved me, however. As soon as that happened my only living relative, my mother's mother, my Grandma Ada had to take me in, not that she minded of course. A tear falls from my face onto my bed. As my grandmother calls me.

''Gemma…darling?'' She calls me from the living room. I wipe my tear as I leave my room to find my Grandma Ada lying in her bed. She coughs and sneezes as I sit on the edge of her bed holding her hand. She croaks as she talks to me.

''Could you please get me..'' She dozes off. ''What do you need Grandma?'' I say with a gentle smile as I slightly shake her. She slowly comes around. ''Could you…get me some water, dear?'' I nod as I leave and walk to the kitchen. I stare at the mountain of dishes in the grubby sink. I clean a cracked glass and fill it with water. I walk back into her room and help her drink the water. I put the glass on her bedside as she touches my face gently with her cold wrinkly hand. I hold it as she speaks to me.

''You don't need to be…scared my beautiful girl.'' She reassures me. ''I'm not, Grandma, I promise.'' A lie. I am terrified, the thought of being ripped away from my district, my barely standing home, my grandmother. The first year eligible, the sleepless nights, the crying myself to sleep, the thoughts of my grandmother here without me, after all of that, the reaping is finally here. ''I promise. Who needs the glory and fame when all I need is right in front of me?'' Not a lie. My grandmother pulls me in and squeezes me. I cling to her and sigh aloud. ''I love you so much Grandma'' I say with a tremble. ''I love you my beautiful girl. I am so proud of you''. Tears stream from my eyes. I pull away and my grandmother kisses my cheek.

''I have to get ready for the reaping now, Grandma'' I tell her. ''Ill be back as soon as its over, are you going to be okay for an hour?'' I ask her kindly. She tells me she'll be fine, and I make sure she's warm before I leave her room as she drifts off to sleep. I close my door and change out of my grey nightwear into a faded pale purple dress. I look into the dirty broken mirror in the bathroom and brush my blonde hair. It looks slightly dirty, but I ignore it, id rather my grandmother bathe tonight than me. My blue eyes look sad. I slip on some black shoes and leave my house. I stare at it as I walk away, the roof has a large hole in it and the door frame is beginning to hang off. I try to think about how ill fix it rather than the reaping.

I stare at the factories and powerplants for about 10 minutes until I arrive at the square. I have absolutely no idea how this goes. I stand in the background as I watch other boys and girls line up at a table where a peacekeeper is scanning something on a piece of paper. I follow their lead and wait my turn. I walk up to the desk as two boys walk away in front of me.

''Uh, hello! My name is Ge..'' I say kindly before I cut off by the woman.

''Hand''. She says with a snap. I am confused until she grabs my hand and stabs me with something that electrocutes slightly. I gasp as I pull my arm back and she scans my blood on a sheet. I am pushed away by a brawn girl behind me and I walk into the front of the pen where all the other 12 year old girls are standing. I find myself in the very front row as a woman emerges from the justice building wearing a vibrant red dress that falls to the floor with maroon coloured hair.

''Welcome! To the district 3 reaping for the 77th annual hunger games! What an event to be apart of! Before we begin, we have a very special film, all the way from…Yes! You guessed it! The Capitol!'' She squeaks as a film plays on the projector screen explaining the hunger games and what they stand for. ''The winner of course, showered in riches as well as fame and glory as a token of our apologies and gratitude'' I think how much it could change mine and my grandmothers' lives. But the risk is too much, I couldn't survive the games. No wonder my grandmother never let me take tesserae out for us. The film ends and the escort speaks again.

''The time has come for us to select which lucky two will be joining me on stage to represent the tributes from district 3! Girls first as always!'' She slams her heels to the ground as she walks over to the bowl filled with hundreds, thousands of name slips. Only one has my name on. I hold my breath as she snags one and walks back to the microphone.

''The female tribute from district 3 will be…'' She rips the paper open and clears her throat. Please, please, please not me.

''Gemma Parton'' She shouts. I feel my body shudder in a wave with goose bumps from my head to my toes. I stand there. Shaking uncontrollably. Two peacekeepers grab my arms and pull me to the stairs to the stage. Tears are falling constantly. The escort grabs my hand and leads me to the centre. I stand there, frozen. I cry immensely as I soon realise my grandmother cannot survive without me. I look around as the escort is already walking back to the microphone with a males name in hand.

''Chase Hetherington'' A 12 year old walks out from the line looking like he's about to vomit until a boy from the 14 year old section runs out and volunteers. A volunteer? From district 3? He hugs the young man and comes to the stage. He is a tall blonde haired boy with glasses. He says his name is Logan Hetherington, he must be the boys elder brother. He seems to be staring at a man in the crowd who is also in tears like me. We are told to shake hands and as I look into his green eyes, I feel a connection. A connection between sadness, and death.

* * *

Logan Hetherington, 14

(Submitted by CallumAndrews21 (Me!))

''So, this green and yellow wire right here is called an earth wire, this is also known as the safety wire! And this brown one right here is called the live wire, this one as well as the blue wire which is known as the neutral wire complete the circuit!'' My father explains to me with such excitement.

''Very cool Dad!'' I say with a hint of sarcasm. He's always telling me stuff to do with technology, not even because of what district we are, just because he finds it fascinating. It makes me smile knowing how happy it makes him. I'm glad he's found a hobby ever since my mother passed away giving birth to my younger brother Chase. I see his smile turn to sadness and pain.

''What's wrong?'' I ask him. He wipes his nose on a spotted tissue he pulls out of his pocket. ''Today. What if…'' You or Chase are..'' He can't even say the word. I pull him into a hug. ''Dad, don't worry about Chase, I know it's his first one, ill protect him, I promise.'' I tell him as kisses my forehead. ''Thank you, son''. He wipes his eyes as we hear Chase running down the stairs.

''How do I look?'' My little brother Chase stands in the hallway wearing a blue shirt with pants and black shoes. Hess obviously tried to use some of my hair gel as his hair is all over the place. I laugh, ''you look…erm…let's go fix your hair'' He laughs and agrees as he runs back up the stairs. My dad tells me he loves me as I follow Chase.

I walk into the bathroom to find Chase combing his hair. I laugh and take the comb and brush it to the side, so it looks like a proper comb over. ''Thank you, Logan! I love it! I'm going to go show dad!'' He hugs me but only reaches my stomach. I stare at myself in the mirror as Chase leaves. I haven't really thought about the reaping. I'm nearly halfway through it and have thankfully never known anybody who has been reaped the last three years. Whilst I think I wouldn't have a chance, I do have a good build and my height would help. But when it comes to combat… I try to lose the thought.

I shower quickly and dry myself off before I walk into mine and Chase's room and change into a white shirt with blue pants and shoes. I brush my own hair into a quiff to let it look natural. 'I'm going to be fine', I think. I have to think positive. But the thought returns. Could I survive? How would my family cope? Do I take things for granted? Luckily, I've been brought up in the more nicer part of district 3. My father has a good job as an inventor in one of the bets factories but that doesn't mean I try and help. I always go out looking for small work, so he doesn't feel like he's alone working. I shake the thought away and give myself a quick look in the mirror, applying my black glasses back to my face, before I walk downstairs to see my father and Chase ready to leave.

After a quick walk of my father telling Chase about plug wires and Chase yawning, we arrive at the square. We both kiss and hug our father goodbye and I walk Chase to the sign up post. Whilst we wait I look behind me and see a young blonde haired girl wearing a dirty, faded coloured looking terrified. It must be her first time too. I tell Chase to let the woman take his arm and he allows her too. He is brave when he gets stabbed with the instrument. I do it straight after, shrug it off and walk Chase to his spot.

''Okay, now after she calls two names, just wait here and ill come get you, okay?'' I kneel down and tell him.

''Okay'' He launches himself at me and hugs me. ''I love you, Logan''. He says in my ear. I keep it together as I hug him back. ''I love you too Chase''. I smile at him as I walk into the 14 year old section as I see some of my friends. We talk lightly until the escort arrives dressed up like a huge red apple. Everyone quietens up as the video ends and she speaks.

''The time has come for us to select which lucky two will be joining me on stage to represent the tributes from district 3! Girls first as always!'' The woman walks to the girls' bowl and takes a name. She shouts into the microphone ''Gemma Parton!'' Nobody moves for about a minute. The escort is looking for the girl. That is until two peacekeepers climb down from the stage and grab a girl from the 12 year old section. She is forced up the stairs and I can hear everyone's heartbreaking for the defenceless girl. When she is on the stage I recognise her as the girl behind me in the sign up post line. God knows how she must be feeling now.

''Now, time for the boys!'' The escort walks to the bowl and takes a name from the bowl. She walks back and her next words make my life turn from happiness to devastation.

''Chase Hetherington'' She shouts. My friends look at me and place their hands on my shoulders. ''Stay strong Logan'' one says to me. I see Chase looking confused as the same two peacekeepers go to grab him.

''No!'' I shout as I run to him through the crowd. I stand in front of Chase who is crying, hugging him. I don't even know what I have said until I have said it. ''I volunteer! Please!'' The peacekeepers grab me instead and push me up the steps to the stage.

''A volunteer! And what is your name dear?'' The escort asks me. ''Logan Hetherington'' I say with no emotion. The escort looks thrilled knowing I am Chase's elder brother. I look at my father who looks destroyed in tears at the back of the square. I shake hands with the small girl who looks kind and harmless, but I cannot trust her. I cannot trust anyone if I am to return home as victor.

I told my father I'd protect Chase, and that is what I will do.

* * *

 **District 3 has arrived! Thank you all for your reviews! Please do let me know what you think about Gemma & Logan! **


	5. District 4 Reapings

**District 4 Reaping's**

Scout Mildforest, 17

(Submitted by Linneagb)

''The final finishing touch!'' My mother places a large pink polka dot bow or ribbon of some sort into my long brown hair. My mother screeches with glee and happiness as she moves out of my way to let me look into the mirror. ''What do we think! I think you look so beautiful!'' I go to look into the mirror whilst I try not to start an argument with her. She runs off for lipstick saying I need a 'top up'. I walk up to the mirror and have to push it too my short size and I am horrified by what I see. My face is a deep orange, my lips are a shade of fuchsia in colour whilst my eyelids are a midnight blue colour. My mother returns and puts another layer or seven on my lips to make them look ridiculously large. ''Give me a smile my angel!'' I smile awkwardly and my crooked teeth stare back at me. I look into my brown eyes. My face looks like a rainbow, my hair is curled, and the colour of my dress hurts my eyes. 'This is not me. What am I doing?' Whilst my mother has her back turned I run out of the bathroom, slide on the bannister of the staircase and run outside. I let my stubby legs direct me to wherever they go. As I run, I pass a group of girls laugh at my ridiculous dress and make up. Their fits of laughter coil up inside of me. I feel like screaming, shouting, crying. I arrive to where I was going. The outskirts of district 4, the ocean. I strip the dress from my tanned body and throw it into the sand. I dive straight into the ocean wearing nothing but my underwear. I come up for hair and see a huge colour of orange, pink, purple in the water. 'How much make-up did she put on me?' I think too myself. My curled hair is now frizzy and soaking. Just as I am staring at the horizon where the sky meets the sea. I hear a familiar voice.

''What has she done this time?'' My father, Morrel Mildforest, perhaps 4's most famous fisherman pulls up beside me in his boat. He offers me his hand and I climb into his boat whilst he wraps a green towel and blanket around me. ''What hasn't she done should be the question,'' I reply flatly. ''She ruining my life dad! I can't deal with this anymore! She wants me to be this perfect daughter who loves make-up and dresses, but I just don't!'' He hugs me before he sails back to our home. The perks of living on the shore of the sea. ''She'll come around Scout, soon, I promise. Whatever you want to be, girly or not, I don't care, you're my little girl, my only child and I love you no matter what. I smile and tell my dad I love him. We step off the boat, my father places his fish of the day in our large pond and walks me inside the house. I ignore my mother and walk straight into my room to change into my reaping clothes.

My mother and father walk me to the square. My mother looks deeply embarrassed that I am wearing running leggings, trainers and a basic black vest. My hair is tied up into a pony time and my wet frizzy hair flows behind my back.

''I wish you would just act like a girl Scout! This is your doing Morrel! If you didn't pick such a boyish name she could look like this!'' My mother points to her purple dress matched with her ridiculous looking make-up. I roll my eyes. ''When we get home, you can clean the bathroom up considering you wasted all my expensive make-up by jumping into the ocean! She looks angry as she walks into the standing area along with all the other parents. I notice she said ''when we get home'' I haven't even told her I've not been chosen by the academy this year to volunteer and she already doesn't believe in me.

''Ignore her Scout, she's just worried the escort will upstage her''. We both laugh before I fall into his arms.

''I love you Dad,'' I say quietly.

''I love you too Scout, so much''. He holds me tighter than ever. I smile and walk up to the signup post. I smile with my crooked teeth the woman looks disturbed by this and simply asks for my hand as an alternative. This grates on me as I walk away after she takes a blood sample from me. I stand in the 17 year old section along with the other girls who whisper into each other's ears as I wait for this to be over with so I can go home. I hear laughter as some girls point at me behind my back. I feel a fit of anger build up inside me. If only they knew how strong I really am. Just as I'm about to put them into their place, the instruments play and the same escort we've had for 45 years comes out of the justice building.

''Ladies and Gentlemen, my name is Aquamarine Que as always and I welcome you to the reaping of district four for the 77th annual hunger games. We, of course, have a very special film all the way and courtesy of the Capitol''. Whilst the video plays, I hear girls talking behind my back.

''And she thinks, that she would actually be this years academy choice? Don't make me laugh. She's got nothing on Harper!'' I act as if I cannot hear them. I hear sounds of agreement. Of course, Harper Misty. She's had her name down to be a tribute since she was 12. Todays her big day. In the heat of the moment, I envy her, deeply. The film ends and the Aquamarine speaks again.

''Let us see who will represent district four shall we?'' Her dress flows behind her as she walks to the reaping bowl. She picks a slip and I see Harper preparing to volunteer. ''The female tribute will be, Harper Misty!'' Harper puts her hand down and laughs as she is reaped. She hugs her friends beside her and walks up the stage grinning and waving brightly.

The girls are going wild around me. I, however, am getting pushed around, not just now, but always. My mind fills with being laughed at, make-up, my mother, dresses, bullies, Harper…volunteering. Everything fills up inside my head and topples and I shake with anger. 'They want to see the real me? They've got it.' I think as I push a girl out of my way and walk into the aisle. ''I volunteer!'' Nobody hears me as everyone is still congratulating Harper from the square. I scream as loud as I can.

''I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!'' Everyone stops in dead silence and stares at me. I walk up the steps and speak into the microphone. ''My name is Scout Mildforest and I volunteer as tribute!'' Harper is furious she is about to start an argument put the rules are the rules. She is pulled off the stage by a peacekeeper, and just like that, her dream of becoming a tribute is taken away from her, by me. Everyone, the boys, the girls, the parents, everyone glares at me in anger. I look down at them and a gust of wind hits me in the face along with the reality of my actions. I can't survive the games; my mother has never let me out the house unless necessary.

A huge brawn boy with gigantic biceps and toned abs volunteers and we shake hands as he glares at me, in a disgusted way, I can already tell we aren't going to get along. I look ridiculous standing next to such a huge boy.

What have I done?

* * *

Sailor De Leille, 18

(Submitted by BarkyMcBarkface)

My narrow eyes flutter open as the sun shines in through my window into my large room. I look to the left of me and see the naked body of my girlfriend, Meagan. She wakes, turns over to me and cuddles up to my bicep which is the size of her head.

''Last night was amazing!'' She laughs as she touches the outline of my abs. If only she knew that I actually knew that she was in another boys bed 2 days ago, how do I know this? Meagan's best friend Cordelia told me when I brought her home the other night to give her a taste what it's like to be in bed with me. As well as that Meagan's only with me so her future children won't look ugly and will actually look attractive, thanks to me of course, I am gorgeous.

''Yeah it sure was'' I kiss her ''You should probably go though, need to get ready for my big day''. She slaps my thigh and agrees. She emerges from my bed, naked and changes into her clothes, she picks up her blouse which I ripped last night. She throws at me and shakes her hand whilst smiling. She throws one of my shirts over her, blows me a kiss and walks out of my room and out of my house. I get up from my bed, naked also and head straight for the shower. I wash the antics from last night from my body and change into a white shirt with black ripped jeans and shoes that show my ankles. I brush my short blonde hair to the side and look at myself in the mirror. My intimidating eyes stare back at myself and I smile. I can't help it I'm beautiful.

I walk out of my room and walk downstairs to find my family waiting for me. My parents look so proud as well as my biggest fan, my eight year old brother Heron. My younger sister however Brizo, looks bored. She could never be a career. Good thing she'll never be selected by the academy.

''Let's get this show on the road!'' Says my mother, she's the one who told my father to help me get into my physical shape, they've always wished for one of their children as a victor, good thing their wish is going to come true, thanks to myself of course! My father locks out giant home, I'm truly blessed my mother and father have brilliant jobs. A sea captain and a justice building worker. I carry Heron on my back whilst he tells me how much he wishes he's like me in the future. Brizo sighs and rolls her eyes listening to Heron go on and on until we finally arrive at the square and sign up post. Heron releases his grip from my neck and slides down my back until he hits the ground. He laughs and he hugs me.

''I'll see you soon bud! I love you. I'll be home before you know it and when we live in Victors Village, I'll take you out on all my expensive boats I'll earn!'' I say excitedly as he jumps up and down. He fist bumps me and I stand up and hug my mother and father. They wish me good luck and tell me they love me.

''Sailor, look after your little sister please!'' My mother says as she walks away with my dad and Heron. I nod my head in pleasure…until they can't see me roll my eyes in a bored and spoilt manner. Brizo stands with her arms crossed and her nose turned up at the ground.

''I hate the smell of the square, it smells of rotten fish.'' I groan as we walk towards the signup post. Brizo doesn't shut up moaning about peacekeeper uniforms and the taste of salt until we depart. I stand with my best friend Pelago in line. I say best friend, he's more just like a slave, I tease him daily and he doesn't do anything about it, probably the reason I'm more good looking and intelligent than him. The escort comes out of the justice building the one my mother works in and plays the same film which has been played for years. I yawn at how bored I am. ''You know,'' I whisper to Pelago. ''When I return home as victor, I might let you be my personal slave in my house in Victors Village''. I laugh as he rolls his eyes and smirks at me. ''Sure Sailor, whatever you want'' He replies, and I look back over at the escort.

She picks a girl's name out of the bowl and its Harper Misty, of course, it's her. She smiles and waves at the cameras. Is there anyone I haven't slept with? My question is answered for me as a small scrawny looking girl waltzes out of the line and volunteers. I raise an eyebrow as she climbs the stage and says her name is Scout something. Harper looks furious as she realises she'll never be victor. I mean she wouldn't anyway, she wouldn't have a chance fighting me. I flex my arms to make sure my biceps look toned for my big moment.

The escort walks over to the boys reaping bowl and walks back to the microphone. ''The male tribute will be, Pelago Blackford'' I hear Pelago tense up and breathe in.

''Don't worry bro, I got you.'' I hit his chest slightly with my hand and walk out into the centre. 'I volunteer!'' I shout whilst smiling and raising my arm. I walk up the steps and wink at the escort smiling at the cameras. ''My name is Sailor De Leille, your victor!'' I say as I embrace the flirtatious sighs of girls and the chants of boys. I shake the girl's tiny hand and glare at her. God, I hate poor people, she's undeserving of standing on this stage. The anthem plays as I smile back at the cameras one last time.

Two things are for sure, one, I will be the victor of the 77th annual hunger games and two, I'm definitely not going to have a problem killing, especially this runt of a girl.

* * *

 **And that is District 4! Hope you enjoy these two! This also rounds up the careers! It's been just over a week since my last update but I'm excited to get the other districts out to you! Definitely a good bunch to watch this year! Until next time, in district 5! Please review and thank you!**


	6. District 5 Reapings

**District 5 Reaping's**

Mali Conhaven, 13

(Submitted by AGirlAndHerWildIdeas)

I slam the door to the basement, sprint up the stairs and lock my bedroom door just as my father walks though the front door. I lift my mattress up and place the newest additions to my stash collection; trimmings of a weedy like plant, a handful of metal cogs and the my new most prized possession, a whole block of copper. I quickly shuffle them as I hear my father footsteps edge closer and closer to my bedroom.

''Mali? Are you in there? I heard a slam?'' Shit. I sit on my bed just as he enters, clearly looking uncomfortable and bothered but I quickly cover my evil side up.

''Oh yes, that was me, sorry if I panicked you daddy, its just, todays the reaping and all'' I lie, I couldn't give a shit about the reaping, I'm more bothered about my ideas with my latest additions to my secret stash, the possibilities are endless of what I could create with them!

''Oh, my angel, come here!'' I lazily fall into is arms, he smells like damp from the dam, another reason I can't stand him, or my absent mother. He pulls a lock of my naturally red hair behind my ear and stares deep into my doe-like blue eyes.

''I'm so proud of you Mali. Me and your mother could never have asked for such a beautiful, kind, caring daughter.'' He says with a gentle tone. I smile, not because I appreciate it, but because I am not beautiful, kind or caring. I'm a heartless, calculated and malicious girl and I could never love myself more for it.

''Thank you, Daddy, I love you'' I say back, another lie. He pulls me into another hug before standing up. I tell him to leave me as I need to shower and get ready. He agrees and tells me he'll be waiting downstairs. He leaves the room and I pat my bed knowing as soon as I return from the reaping I can wreak havoc in my room and create a new masterpiece. I open my closet to see all of my previous contraptions; a glowing hand made night light and a trap that poisons its prey as it kills them, for extra pain of course! I pick out a simple white shirt with black leggings and white shoes. Even though they are absent al the time, especially my godforsaken mother, they do have good paid jobs. Good, at least they are good for something, giving me money, it is what I deserve after all! I think to myself. I enter the bathroom and turn on the boiling water, it feels good on my bare skin. I look down at my body in the shower as it steams from the hot water. I wash my red curls and clean my frail, short body. I run my fingers over the scar on my cheek I received when I was younger, some kids pushed me, and I fell into a concrete rock. I hope they all die painful and slow deaths.

I exit the shower and change into my reaping clothes. I take one last look under my mattress looking at all my collection of items, rocks, metals. Ideas flow through my head as I leave my room. I walk down the stairs and notice the basement door open. I panic as my father emerges from the darkness.

''Mali, have you been lurking in here? Some of my metals are missing?'' Think Mali, think!

''No Daddy, I would never go rooting for your stuff!'' I pretend to wipe a tear away. He sees me and comes running over to me.

''Oh, my little girl I'm sorry I wasn't blaming you! I'm just stressed! Let's go to the reaping shall we? I'll get you a treat on the way home to say sorry?'' He talks very fast in an apologetic tone. I agree and we leave the house. My mother won't be joining us at the reaping of curse, all she cares about is herself, I know she doesn't really love me. Just herself and my pathetic father. After a short walk through 5, we arrive at the square. The pen is already rather full. My father kneels down to my short height and squeezes me. He tells me he loves me, and he'll be waiting at the back of the pen with the other parents. As he pulls away I snag his watch without him knowing. At least I have a token if I am reaped!

I sign in whilst pulling a sickly sweet smile at the peacekeeper who looks creeped out by me but believable of my act.

''Thank you, next please!'' She says as she gives me a weak smile. I walk into the 13 year old section on the pen and wait with everyone else until our escort comes out onto the stage. She wears a cherry red dress with huge oxford platforms and her hair is shimmering gold. She looks like an apple. A huge apple idiot.

''Welcome District Five to the 77th Annual Hunger Games Reaping! It is time to meet our tributes but before that! We have a very special film!' She gestures towards the huge projector screen behind her. Since this is my second reaping, I've already seen this once, and I actually rather enjoyed it. As it plays, I see kids everywhere around me sobbing or holding their siblings. Pathetic. No wonder district 5 hasn't won in nearly 10 years. The film ends and the escort speaks again in her silly capitolite voice.

''Now! The time has come for us to reap our female! Good luck!'' She says as she stumbles over to the girls bowl. I know how bored and unfazed I must look.

''Our female tribute will be…Mali Conhaven!'' I am shocked, is it really me? This could be exciting! I put on my most fakest look of horror and scaredness. I hold my hands in each other as I slowly step up the stairs. The escort takes her hand out and I get a whiff of over-sprayed perfume. I resist vomiting. She looks at me and asks for volunteers. Of course, nobody volunteers, why would they?

I feel giddiness and excitement but display terror. Let's meet who ill be tricking into protecting me but who I will try to kill in the most painful way thinkable. The escort struts over to the boys name and digs around for a good minute before deciding on a name.

''Our male tribute will be…Mars Wellmark!'' An average height, dark skinned boy stands still but slowly shuffles to the stage. He comes from the 18 year old section. Once he is on stage I hear a little girl screech 'Mars'. I pull a slight face of disgust. Urgh, siblings, glad I never had them. The escort asks us to shake hands and he looks like he has tears in his eyes but places his hand out to me. I shake it as I blink at him with a sadistic smile. He looks slightly terrified by the sight of me. The anthem ends as we are pushed into the Justice Building.

This is going to be fun.

* * *

Mars Wellmark, 18

(Submitted by Linneagb)

I sit outside on the porch, Chickpea lies her head on me as the sun blares down at us. The heat feels good on my dark skin. I keep a watchful eye over my younger sisters, all four of them. I always wanted siblings, however I didn't think I'd get this many and them all turning out to be girls. Moxie, Magenta, Montana & Mist. Only Moxie & Magenta can be reaped, Montana and Mist still have a few years between them.

''I wish we could stay like this…forever'' Chickpea says as she stares into my dark eyes. She runs her fingers through my dark, short curly hair and kisses my lips. I've never felt love like this for someone. I've known Chickpea my entire life, but only a few months we've been together, but it feels like forever. I kiss her back as I hear my youngest sister, Mist, fall over and cry out. I run over to her in the front garden and help her up.

''What happened little sis?'' I say as I look at her slightly grazed knee.

''I. Slipped'' She says as she wipes her eyes to get rid of her tears. I help her wipe them and carry her inside.

''Could you keep an eye on them for me? I say to Chickpea as I gesture towards my three other sisters. She agrees and I carry Mist into the kitchen. I get out the first aid kit and bandage her leg up for her. I look totally calm to her, but I am terrified it could have been something major. I couldn't cope knowing Mist could have been so much more injured than this. I know you can't have favourites, but Mist would be. She's just so, generous and polite for a 4 year old. She hugs me as I let her down. She runs back outside just as my mother returns from the town with groceries hand in hand with my father who is returning from work.

''Hello Wellmarks!...and Chickpea!'' My father says with a laugh. I smile.

''Mars, its time to say goodbye now, the reaping is in a few hours.'' My mother says and we both agree.

''See you at the reaping?'' I say to Chickpea and she nods, I kiss her as she walks to her home, I offer to walk her, but she declines. I count my sisters as they go inside the house making sure nobody is missing.

''Mommy, Mars bandaged my leg, look!'' Mist shows my mother. She looks over to me and smiles as she approaches me.

''Thank you Mars, my sweet, clever little boy''. I am 18 yes, but I will always be a mommy's boy. We eat lunch as a family, and I walk up o my room to get ready for my last ever reaping. I place on a cream coloured shirt with white pants and black shoes. I'm so grateful for what I have. I help my sisters change and walk downstairs with them. My mother begins to tear up, my father says how proud he is, and we walk to the square as a family hand in hand. I meet Chickpea again and say goodbye to my family, I walk over to the sign up post with Chickpea, Moxie & Magenta. I hug my little sisters and kiss Chickpea as I walk into the 18 year old section of the pen. Our escort for 20 years, Candaleah Snowbelle walks out form the Justice Building, lays the film I have seen 6 times before today and then begins the reaping.

''Now! The time has come for us to reap our female! Good luck!'' She says as she walks over to the bowl with all of the girls names in. I tense up for Chickpea, Moxie & Magenta.

''Our female tribute will be…Mali Conhaven!'' I sigh with relief greatly as a 13 year old girl who looks terrified climbs the steps. I stare at her and notice she seems to be smiling to herself? I shake it off as the Candaleah walks over to the boys reaping bowl.

'Just one more minute and I never have to stand here again. I can have children, get married, get a good job, can protect my family' I think to myself as Candaleah walks back over to the microphone.

''Our male tribute will be…'' I close my eyes as she rips the paper open, I feel all the boys tense up around me.

''Mars Wellmark!'' She shouts into the microphone as the speakers echo my name.

Me? What? NO! The fear of death surges through my head. Picture myself staring at the cornucopia against huge careers, careers that have been trained to kill, kill people like me.

I shake uncontrollably as I walk to the stage slowly. I climb the stairs and stare into the cameras. I must look pathetic, this can't be real. I don't truly realise where I am until I hear my youngest sister Mist scream my name. I stare at my family in the back, they are crying and sobbing and screaming for me. I will never see them again after today, I can't survive this.

''District Five, your tributes for the 77th Annual Hunger Games: Mali Conhaven & Mars Wellmark! Please shake hands!'' Candaleah says to us as I turn and face the very small girl. She will not survive, but neither will I. I offer my hand and she accepts but pulls a very disturbing smile at me. How the hell is she this happy? The anthem blares as I hear the Justice Building doors slam and seal.

I don't want to die.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! Firstly, I am so sorry for the longer than usual wait for this chapter! I got very sick since the start of February, but I finally got better too write and I am also on half term from college which is exciting! Please enjoy these two! I really enjoyed writing them! Thank you to their authors and also thank you for all the reviews! They really do make me want to write more for you guys! Until next time in District 6!**


	7. District 6 Reapings

**District 6 Reaping's**

Elsa Meverick, 16

(Submitted by IciclePower33)

I move the wobbly, close-to-breaking kitchen stool over to the cabinet. I stand on it and hold on to the hanging cabinet door, I move the out of date pots and cans and find the small brown package. I snatch it, shut the cabinet door, place the cracked stool back in the corner of the tiny kitchen and run upstairs, every step I take I hear it the stairs creak and wheeze, this house is bound to cave in any day now, how has it been standing for this long? I go into my room and unravel the brown package to pull out a bread roll the shape of a crescent moon. I really should share this with my mother and father when they return home, but then again, I shouldn't have stolen it yesterday from the old towns woman's stand when she wasn't looking. I am unsure whether or not to eat it, being from 6 I'm used to hunger, but it's been days, and I am starving. It tastes of nuts and almonds. I finish the bread in a few mouthfuls and stare at the packaging. I think of my brother; my mind goes back 5 years ago.

I walk through the front door, I finished school early to check on my 6 year old little brother knowing our parents were busy at work, were they always are. I walk into Caspar's room and find him asleep. I get closer and sit on his bed and begin to shake him awake. But he doesn't. His skin is ice cold and I unravel his rags to see his body, his frail, tiny body, his body which is nothing but skin and bone, no fat, nothing, he's gone. It's no surprise that District 6 of all places has one of highest deaths due to starvation. He is the reason I am like this, I was never the secretly selfish girl I am today, but now, what does it matter? We are all going to be killed by the Capitol one way or another.

Just as I am hiding the brown packaging I hear my mother and father walk through the front door. They are covered in oil and other elements that I am not familiar with. They do not say hello to me, my father is still very distant with me, and my mother, well, she never really recovered from Caspar, they do work hard to try and support us, but it never works or follows through.

''Elsa, when are you leaving for the reaping?'' My father asks me.

''Don't bother, Ill go alone, ill find something to eat after the reaping.'' I say to them as I enter the bathroom and slam the door. I don't realise how truly nasty and heartless I sound until it was too late. No wonder they probably hate me. I step into the shower and turn on the water. Its freezing, but it's all I've ever been used too. I scrub my grimy hands clean, my nails are black, my hands are covered in bruises. I wash my body and exit the cold stream. I stare at my tall naked body in the mirror, my hair has no colour to it, its pale white, it did used to be blonde. My ribs can be seen through my skin. If I did take care of myself, I could be beautiful. My skin is pale white, the only thing not white are my deep brown eyes. I exit the bathroom and change into a pair of stretched leggings and a murky white blouse. I let my pale hair fall behind my back and leave the house without saying goodbye for my parents. I've never took out tesserae, I could be reaped, but the chances are slim, especially when you're in the most populated district with starving kids everywhere.

On the way to the square I see a woman closing her stall but is getting something out of the back of the store. I see the bread that didn't sell tat was probably baked early this morning. The woman reappears and I get my charm out.

''Hello! Good afternoon!'' I say to the woman. She smiles at me and waves. She turns her back again and I grab 2 extra rolls and run. I place the rolls in my oversized pockets. That's dinner sorted for the night. Just as I begin walking again, I see a young girl, she is near death, skin and bone is an understatement. She looks at me knowing what I have just done. I raise my finger to my lips and imitate a 'shh' noise. I turn around and see her try to take a roll until the old woman catches her and gives her a slap across her face. At least it wasn't me, I think to myself.

I arrive at the square and sign in. It takes a while seeing as the square is holding around 2,000 children already. I finally enter the pen and find a slot in the 16 year old section. I see girls talking to their friends, something I also do not have. After about 30 minutes the crowd goes silent as the escort arrives on stage. She is a huge woman but looks glamorous and sort of…kind? For an escort.

''Welcome my dears! To the 77th annual hunger games! This is the reaping for district 6, today, history will be made. Which of you lucky two will represent this hardworking district and potentially bring home the gold? Let's find out! But before we do that, we have a special film!'' She talks in a very posh voice into the microphone.

The video plays, the same video of 77 years. ''The winner, showered in riches'' I think of myself rolling in the money, I would never give to charity, but I have my reasons why. Everyone uses you in this world and none of the give a shit deep down. The video ends and the escort speaks.

''It is time, to meet the young lady!'' She walks over to the reaping bowl, it is crammed with slips filled with names. Only 6 have my name on. She digs around for a good minute before raising one into the air. She walks over to the bowl and gives a slight cough.

''Elsa Meverick'' She says with a simple voice now.

People look around, nobody knows I am Elsa Meverick. I am shocked, but not surprised. I step out the line and walk up to the stage. I've had a relatively easy life, I always expected something like this to happen.

''Wonderful!'' Shouts the escort.

''What young gentlemen will be joining you Miss Meverick? Let's find out!'' She walks over to the male bowl and simply picks a slip on top of the reaping bowl.

''Apollo Belle'' She shouts.

Shocked is an understatement. A huge 6''2' boy climbs the stage and stands next to me. He towers over me but not by much, lucky I'm a tall girl.

''Ladies and gentlemen, the tributes from district 6! Elsa & Apollo! Please shake hands!'' I stare at the boy, he looks like he could be a career. We shake hands and he gives me a look of trust. Maybe I could trust him, but If I want to be victor and showered in riches I must kill him and anybody else who gets in my way.

I am willing to fight for my survival.

* * *

Apollo Belle, 15

(Submitted by Swoozelzz)

''You do understand that it is reaping day, don't you?'' Says the peacekeeper. I stare at him looking worried.

''Yes…I'm sorry I just really need this, for me and my sister.'' The woman stares back at me and looks at my body.

''You look like you know how to find food?'' She says. Just because I am tall and braun doesn't mean I know how to find food, I could find food normally, but today is reaping day and stealing would be too obvious and only end up in danger for me and Brunel.

''Please.'' I say. The woman rolls her eyes and writes my name down before handing me a sack of grain and a few bottles of oil.

''You now have…'' she counts as she slides down the pages with her finger.

''75 name slips in the reaping bowl.'' She says to me.

'75?' I think to myself. I'll be fine, there's hundreds of other kids, thousands…I have to be okay, not for my sake, but for my sister Brunel's. I take the bottles and sacks and leave the justice building. I see the cracked clock on the justice building. 11.25am, I have 35 minutes until the reaping, ill be okay but I must hurry. I jog off in a direction past the houses, past the train stations. I finally arrive at the old station. Many years ago, before this was abandoned, it was used to make compartments for trains, now, it's my home. I knock at the door 2 times, then another 3 times, our secret knock. Brunel opens the door and frowns at me.

''Have you seen the time? You could have been killed!'' She snaps at me.

''Calm down Bru, you're not mom..'' Her anger turns to sadness.

''Shit, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it.'' I pull her into a hug, she's not as tall as me, not by a long shot, but I can hear my heartbeat on her body, and it gives me reassurance. Our mother passed away when I was 9 and Brunel was 7, my father lost it and kicked us both out, we haven't seen him since, he could be dead, could be alive. Ever since then, we've been living in this old station, taking out tesserae for each other. Brunel is only 13, she should have only two name slips in the bowl, but she has 27. Oil and grain only gets you so far in District 6.

''I'm not scared of being reaped, I'm terrified I won't be without you.'' She says as she pulls away from my muscly body. ''How many time is your name in?'' She asks me.

'75' I say in my mind. '75' times my name is written on a paper slip.

''Only 40'' I lie to her. I see the reassurance on her face, I try to change the mood.

''Besides, if I was reaped today, I know that id try my best, and how do you try your best?'' I smile asking her.

''You don't stop until your last breath'' she replies. It's a saying our mother used to say to us before she died. I drag Brunel outside with me and throw three knives at a dartboard I carved into the alone tree. Bullseye each time.

''You're so good at that!'' She says to me with excitement. I smile back until we hear the large horn sound. We must report to the reaping. Brunel falls into my arms and we hug once more.

''I love you Apollo.'' She says in a whisper.

''I love you more Brunel'' I say back.

As we don't own any fancier clothes, we both just go in the same thing we wear every day, black pants and a white shirt for me and a blue skirt and black top for Brunel. We make sure the shack is locked before we walk hand in hand to the reaping. After about 15 minutes we arrive at the sign up post. I let Brunel go ahead of me and as she signs in I look at the parents in the stand behind us. After a quick glance, I turn away until I see...no it can't be him. I try to follow the man, but I can't see him again, he had his strange neck tattoo. I shake it off. Brunel waits for me to sign in and we enter the square together. We hug one more time.

''Meet me at the back after it, there's no way I'll find you with everyone else leaving.'' She agrees and we separate. I look back but she is gone, engulfed in the other thousand 13 year old girls. I enter the 15 year old section and I am clearly the tallest one there, I could be mistaken for 18, although I am technically starving, I do have a good muscle build. Maybe I could even be mistaken for a career, my green eyes and shiny brown hair does compliment me, as I've been told.

After a minute or so the chat dies down as the escort goes on stage.

''Welcome my dears! To the 77th annual hunger games! This is the reaping for district 6, today, history will be made. Which of you lucky two will represent this hardworking district and potentially bring home the gold? Let's find out! But before we do that, we have a special film!'' Her accent makes me smirk to myself.

I don't care about money, or fame, as long as I have Brunel, that's all I'll ever need. As the film ends, the escort walks over to the female bowl. I tense up. I'd rather it be me than her, please, please, please.

''Elsa Meverick''. I sigh of relief, maybe a bit too loudly. A girl walks out from the 16 year old section. She could be attractive looking, but there's definitely something about her. She looks calm on the stage, nevertheless probably a fighter.

''What young gentlemen will be joining you Miss Meverick? Let's find out!'' The girl looks intrigued as the escort toddles over to the boys' bowl. 75 of those slips have my name on. Please, please, please.

''Apollo Belle''

I feel sick. Please, this can't be right, there must be a mistake. I can't leave Brunel. I want to cry but I can't, I must look brave. I walk up to the stage slightly shaking. I can't see Brunel, but I know she will be broken. But at the back of the stage, I see a tiny man crying, in the parents section. I shake it off, it's not him.

''Ladies and gentlemen, the tributes from district 6! Elsa & Apollo! Please shake hands!''. I shake the smaller girls hand, she looks at me up and down, she looks impressed, can I trust her? The anthem blares, I stare into the cameras, hoping I come across as strong.

I will try my best, I will try until my last, _dying_ breath.

* * *

 **District 6 is finally here! Sorry for the delay! We are now halfway through the reaping's which is exciting! Let me know what you think of Elsa & Apollo in the reviews! Until next time in District 7!**


	8. District 7 Reapings

**District 7 Reaping's**

Tera Gandol, 16

(Submitted by AGirlAndHerWildIdeas)

The sounds of the chainsaw's roar past me as I run past them. The smell of wet oak trees and soaked grass engulf my nose. Today is the day I can actually get a decent run in whilst my dad is enjoying his day off at home considering he works almost every other day of the year. He can't exactly enjoy it for long, there's a potential chance me, my younger brother Lime or my even younger sister Vine could be reaped today, sent off to the games never to return again. I know they are wrong and what they do, but I can't help but love a small bit of rebellious drama. Although nothing as cruel or heart wrenching as the hunger games of course.

Just as I am running up to my home, I see my bestest friend in this whole messed up world, Margo. I jog up to her and hug her when I reach the front of my woodland garden.

''What are you doing here?'' I ask her with a curious tone. She smiles.

''I know today is the only real day you get a good run, well, for a good long time anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to run to my house? Get that extra mile in before we are reaped away to our deaths?'' She laughs with a wink.

I should really get ready for the reaping, but another mile wouldn't hurt. ''Race you there!'' I say as I jog off whilst Margo catches up to me. My long brown hair is in a pony tail and sways from side to side as I take every step closer to Margo's place. The wind whistles through my ears, this is what I live for. I think about what Margo said; reaped away. I mean, I think I would have a decent chance, loads of people have won at the age of 16, I keep fit, I don't want to be in the games at all, but I think I may have a good shot at least, I don't know if I can speak for Margo though. I've been friends ever since I was born, she was there with me when my mother passed away.

We arrive at Margo's and she invites me inside, but I politely decline.

''No problem! Ill see you at the square?'' I nod. I begin to jog back but Margo grabs my arm. She pulls me into a tight hug.

''Good luck Tera. You deserve so much more than this. Three more years of reaping and we are both free from this, able to run forever without ever having to enter that arena. Make sure you get home are okay? I know nobody really takes care of you considering you take care of everyone else, but just look after yourself.'' I tear up slightly but shake it off.

''Thank you Margo, that means a lot, you're the bestest friend I could ever ask for''. I hug her back and jog back off to my home as she enters hers. I shortly arrive to my house. Its nothing fancy or huge, but we are more fortunate than some other families in 7.

''There she is!'' my father points towards me as my younger twin siblings both hug one of my legs each. I smile down at them.

''Hey! Did you miss me?'' I ask the twins.

''Val said you were never coming back!'' Lav says with shock.

''Did not!'' Lav replies.

''Did too!'' Val replies I break up it sooner rather than later

''Okay, okay! Stop now you too, I'm here now so no reason to worry! Come on I need to go get ready!'' I tell them and the y hug me. I also hug my father on the way. I know dep down he loves me, but because he's always working, he never really knows how to express it, I wish he knew how much I admired and loved him. I don't actually mind taking care of the family whilst he's away, maybe he feels bad? I don't know.

I walk up to my room and shower. I'm so grateful to actually have a working shower with hot water. I dry off and change into a blue dress with black sleeves and black leggings and shoes. I let my long light brown hair do its own thing. The sun shines in on my room and my hazel eyes reflect the light. As I leave my room I make sure I am wearing an old, worn locket, it belonged to my mother of course. It holds a picture of her, I could be mistaken for her. I leave the bedroom and make sure my younger eligible siblings are presentable. I tuck Lime's white shirt in for him and plait Vines long brown hair for her. Once done, we walk down the stairs. All 6 of us are here. My dad brings us all into a large hug and tells us he loves us. Its times like this it really hits me, the hunger games, the president, Panem. Nothing will ever truly break the Gandol family apart. I see my dad has dressed the twins correctly and we leave the house.

We arrive at the square and its already booming. I hug my father as well as the twins. My dad whispers in my ear.

'I'm so proud of you Tera, you don't know how much I love you.'' The words stick with me. I hug my dad tightly and banish a tear from my eye. I walk Lime and Vine to the sign up post and we sign in together. I hug vine and he walks into the large group of boys. I walk with Vine until we reach the 13 year old section, I hug her and final walk into my own section. Before the escort comes out, I see two peacekeepers arguing on the stage behind the projector screen, one even throws a punch, I can't help but laugh, I swear I don't love the drama. It loves me. I spot Margo and stand next to her, we both laugh silently to each other before the horns blare.

''Welcome! Today, history will be made. Two of you lucky teenagers will become celebrities overnight, perhaps one of you even becoming a living legend. Before we find out! A treat for you!'' She screams into the microphone, bursting my eardrums in the process. The same video plays and I manage not too fall asleep during it. We get it, children die for capitol enjoyment. The escort has already walked over to the girls bowl and is picking a name. She scratches all slips before picking one. She walks back to the microphone and speaks.

''The female tribute will be..'' She unravels the slip and her words truly horrify me.

''Tera Gandol, step right up!'' She squeals.

Margo grips onto me. I hold her hand and stare at her. She pulls me into a hug.

I leave the group of girls and climb the stage. I stare at my family, Vine is crying, as is Lime and I can just about make out my father holding the twins. I blank out completely but show a brave face for possible sponsors and the other 23 tributes, speaking of which, before I know it the boy is getting reaped. Please not Lime I think, I couldn't cope in the arena with my sibling there.

''Dakota Arbor'' She reads.

I sigh with relief; a boy is nowhere to be seen. Not until he literally has to be carried by two peacekeepers onto the stage, I think he may vomit. We shake hands after he eventually snaps out of whatever trance he's in and the anthem blares.

* * *

Dakota Arbor, 14

(Submitted by atharcot)

I stare at the cracked picture frame. Inside of the smashed glass is a grey washed out picture of my mother. Her hazel eyes stare back into my own hazel eyes, except mine have green flecks in, green from my father. My evil, twisted, alcoholic father. A single tear drop falls from my face onto the picture frame and I place it back on my dresser before I ruin the picture anymore than it already is ruined. I look around my room, the colour of the walls is faded, the wallpaper hangs off at creases, once upon a time I had the most presentable house in all of seven, that was before the district expanded in size and my mother died. My father didn't care about keeping the house well kept or alive for my mothers sake. Instead he spent everything she owned and left behind for him, me, for alcohol. I just wish I could have told her my secret, that I am gender fluid.

I hear my father wake from his room, and I panic. I climb into my closet and hold my breath. He stumbles into my room, a beer bottle in hand his clothes are shaggy and ripped. He looks around, snarling under his breath to himself. I think ive gotten away from his clasp until…

''Achoo'' I sneeze

I sneeze. I try to cover it, but he knows exactly where I am now. He turns on his heel and lunges at my closet, he throws me out of it and smacks my face with his hand. He puts his hand in my shoulder length brown hair and lifts my head up, pulling on my locks. He stares into my hazel eyes and blames me for my mother's death.

''You..are the reason…your mother got the..flu you scummy runt'' He spits as he talks, and his breath could kill if inhaled too deeply. He punches me in the abdomen, and I collapse onto the floor. He leaves my room but not before he has the last word.

''You'll never...be half..the…m..man I..am.'' He drinks from the bottle and stumbles out of my room back to his bed.

I sit in silence for an hour, hurting, bleeding from my mouth. I lift up my shirt to find my stomach covered in bruises. Purple, yellow, red bruises.

''Be half the man I am''. I say to myself. I could never tell him, he wouldn't just abuse me even more, he would kill me. I try to think where to go. I work in one of the tree compounds, nothing huge, just brushing leaves up into bags ready to be sent off to the Capitol. I can't go there though, too many peacekeepers. I decide my father will clearly not be following me to the reaping. So, I get changed. I pull on a grey cardigan and black pants with shoes, if I didn't look like a broken down 14 year old, I could almost pass for a wealthy young man. But that is not my life anymore, that life died when my mother took her last dying breath.

I look in the mirror. Not only could I look like a wealthy young man, I could look like a beautiful young woman. People don't realise nowadays, just because I am a young person, enslaved by the Capitol. I can be whatever I want. Nothing will stop me. I am gender fluid and proud.

I take one last look at myself before I open my window, have one last look at my room, no doubt I'll be back here later on, I've never taken out tesserae and my name is only in there four times, I think I'll be okay, I hope. I climb dowm from the roof, luckily enough, I've done this plenty of times. I hit the floor and sprint off to avoid my father seeing me. I don't have any friends, so I suppose ill just sign in early and wait for everyone else to show up.

I walk a short mile and arrive at the square 45 minutes early. I arrive at the only just open sign up post. I thrust my arm forward for authorise my sign in. I've thought many times about not really showing up to the reaping, but that happened to a pair of boys one time when I was younger, no one ever saw them again, I shudder. I don't think I could ever betray the Capitol like that. Of course, the thought of being killed terrifies me, but is this life really worth it? Nobody knows my gender fluid secret, it aggravates me when people say 'he', but I don't know, maybe I could win?

I look back and see a mother and father hugging their kids. They look about 12 and 13. They cry silently but tell each other they love one another. I tear up slightly, I wish my dad wasn't my dad, I wish he would go back to loving me and caring me, I wish my mother was here cheering me on every step, I know shed accept me for who I truly am, but that's all gone now. All I know is pain, bruises and blood.

I wallow in my thoughts and before I know it, the square is full and people are pushing, shoving, it all quiets down when the escort turns up on stage. She wears a horrendous brown dress with a gigantic green wig with red spots in it. She is clearly trying to represent an apple tree but is failing dreadfully. She looks like shed be a kind woman, however. I stare at the microphone she speaks into. What if I stood up there and announced my secret just like that? I laugh, no chance.

I take no notice of the video they show every year; I've heard it three times already, the same screams, the same victor bathed in riches, I've been through worse. The video ends and the escort speaks, well, screams into the microphone. Already a slip in hand with a females name written on. Maybe 7 could have a victor this year, the last time we won was the 68th Games, 9 years ago, Oakley Bell won at age 18. He never really recovered, but do you ever really recover watching your ally getting mauled alive by a venomous mutt.

''The female tribute will be..''I see every single girl tense up.

''Tera Gandol, step right up!'' I watch as a girl who looks very athletic with brown hair steps up. She is clearly holding back tears. She stands on the stage staring at her family presumably. She keeps looking at the boys, I'm guessing she has a brother or two in the crowd, imagine being reaped with a sibling.

''The male tribute will be…Dakota Arbor''

The cannon fires signalling the start of the games. Before I know it, a huge boy from 1 or 2 or 4 are on top of me. I scream in silence as I am stabbed in the head with a knife.

I wake up from my nightmare of a day dream. I am already standing on the stage. Two peacekeepers leave the stage. I'm going to be sick, I want to scream, cry, the lot.

''Please shake hands'' We both raise our hands to each other and shake. I look into the girls kind eyes. Begging her for help mentally, but she wont trust me, no one will. I cry in front f the cameras.

Please, someone, anyone, don't let me die.

* * *

 **Hello All! My internet went off for around 2-3 weeks meaning I couldn't write, but it's all back up so sorry for the wait! But District 7 is complete! Make sure to review! I'm excited to get these last few reaping's out and let the real fun begin! Until next time in District 8!**


End file.
